


【团兵】越界

by Strangerwho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: 会议后兵长的一次意外冲动
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 14





	【团兵】越界

利威尔站在会议室里，外面的声音有点嘈杂，刚刚结束的作战总结，他其实一个字都没有听进去。

韩吉推开门，“你们还在里面干嘛？马上就要开饭了。”

坐在他对面的艾尔文抬头，“有些事要谈。”

门被关上了，利威尔坐到偌大的会议桌上等着团长的指示，老旧的桌子发出一声嘎吱的响声，他看着艾尔文在写着什么，又突然被这响声打断了似的，笔尖的跃动停了下来，他抬头看着利威尔。

眼神交织着，他撞进那片蔚蓝里，如粘着进去一般脱不开身，利威尔本来想说些什么，但是现在不是时候，他反应迅速的大脑一片空白。

艾尔文的眼睛确实如宝石般透彻清亮，却又像百般打磨之后的石块一样坚韧而沉重，他看不清那凝望的意义，利威尔只能注视着。

“艾尔文团长。”

艾尔文似乎也注意到这场对视持续的时间有些久，但他仍然从容地盖上笔盖，把文件整了整收回抽屉里，他转头望向利威尔，刚想开口说下次作战的安排和计划，便被一把拉住了领子。

艾尔文没有动作，只是任由他这么攥着自己的制服，也不是第一次了，他能理解利威尔的不甘和愤怒，就算死在他刀下，他说不定也能理解。

但他并未从他此刻的神色中看出半点愤怒，他只是平淡而冷静的看着自己，一如往常的高高在上。

下一秒他的唇上擦过一片温热，他们之间的距离猛地拉近，团长难得的慌了神，一双手不上不下不知道该往哪里放，他靠在椅背上，过了几秒才想起说点什么，抬眼却只能看见利威尔的背影从门口消失。

门外传来韩吉的声音，“谈什么啊，那么久？”

他听到利威尔说着，“作战计划，还能是什么”


End file.
